


Worry-2014

by pacemaker_fi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemaker_fi/pseuds/pacemaker_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas受伤了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry-2014

他们从废弃的大楼里冲出来的时候已经是傍晚，快要不见的橘红色的光跌跌撞撞地投进Dean的绿眼睛里，他和另一个人架着失去意识的Castiel向那辆吉普走去。他把Castiel的手架在自己脖子上，自己的右手紧紧地握着对方的右手，他觉得自己有些拉不住Cas，我的手上有汗，他想着，有点打滑。  
所以他更加用力地抓住Castiel的右手，在上面留下红色的印子。  
他们从某个恶魔口里套出来这个地方，然后决定去冒险。只因为他们需要Colt。  
接着他们发现这是个陷阱。  
一些人被攻击，倒下。Dean看到Cas被一个恶魔摔在墙上之后靠着斑驳的墙纸滑落在木质地板上，像是已经没了生气，等他从房间的另一头到达他身边，对方已经晕了过去。他发现了Castiel左肩上的伤口，一块边缘一点也不齐整的玻璃碎片扎在上面，他骂了句脏话，看着沿着对方手臂滴在地上的血迹，架起Cas去找出去的路。  
有人在走廊上向他求救，对方清醒着，明显比Castiel更有可能活下来，但他只用自己灰暗的眸子看了那个可怜人一眼，径直走了过去。  
枪声钻进他的耳朵里，他试图忽略这些惨烈的声音，他也做到了。他们到达了车旁，拉开后座门把Cas丢进去，关上门，Dean绕到驾驶室，发动汽车。剩下的人都准备好了离开这个陷阱。  
他们所在的位置离营地比较远，在逃离那栋大楼后他们走了大概两小时，期间Dean从后视镜里看着有人为Castiel取出肩膀上的深入的玻璃碎片，接着包扎好伤口。座位上留有深褐色的血迹，Cas那件陈旧的淡蓝色衬衫上也是。他们决定今晚找个地方露营。  
他们下车的时候争论了一小会儿，比如他们不该这么冒失地进入那栋楼，比如Castiel有没有感染。Dean觉得有人看到了自己丢下那个受伤的同伴。他们在质疑我，他想，却不敢直接挑明，只能拿Cas开刀。但争吵很快结束了，在篝火燃起来之前就结束了。  
“如果Castiel被感染了，在你们发现之前我就会开枪。”  
这是结果，Dean把枪握在手里，像是承诺，更像威胁。  
他回到车里，借着车里昏暗的灯光查看了Cas的状况，看上去不乐观，躺着的人脸色苍白，身上盖着他的皮夹克。Dean伸手想要把他脸上一块结痂的血迹搓掉，但最终他用上了指甲。他把Cas的头枕在自己腿上，手里握着枪放在对方身上，接着他又开始害怕这点重量是不是现在的Cas所能承受的。他想了想，把手塞在了Castiel的身体和靠背之间。  
至少Castiel呼吸平稳。Dean盯着树林里最黑暗的一块地方，好像那里会突然出现什么一样。  
在几个小时过后，他依旧盯着那片黑暗，只是身边的人动了一下。  
“你醒了。”  
Castiel回应了一些呻吟，接着他试图坐起来，Dean帮了他一把。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“很糟糕。”  
“像连续磕了三天的安非他命？”  
“那倒没那么糟糕。”Castiel咬了咬自己干燥的嘴唇笑了起来，Dean看着他把舌头伸出来，舔着靠近嘴角的地方。  
“想要喝点水么？”  
“我想是的。”  
Dean看着Castiel喝掉了小半瓶水，看着他的喉结上下起伏，喝得急的时候咳嗽了两声，这个过程中Dean没有提供任何帮助，他没开口说一个词。  
他接过水瓶时感觉到对方的手的颤抖。  
Cas低低地吸着气，掩饰着伤口传来的疼痛。  
“想借个肩膀吗？”  
“是的，Winchester先生。”  
Cas最终还是放松下来，贴在了Dean身边，把头放在对方肩膀上。  
“我以为你要死了。”  
“我没有。”  
“我知道。”  
“我很害怕。”Dean说，“我感觉自己很久没这么害怕过了。”  
“我知道。”Castiel决定握着对方的手，“也许我该时常出点问题，让你多感觉一点心惊肉跳。”  
“闭嘴。”  
Dean感觉到Cas往自己颈窝里蹭了蹭，然后找到了一个比较舒适的位置，安静了一会儿，好像睡着了。  
Dean依旧在黑暗里睁着眼睛。  
“我们该休息了。”Cas开口。  
“没错。”  
Dean接上话，闭上眼睛，把头微微倾斜，靠在Castiel凌乱的头发上。

the end


End file.
